


Addict

by Welcometomyhouse



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Blood and Violence, Drug Addiction, M/M, Police!Eddie Gluskin/Drug dealer!Waylon Park, drugger!Waylon Park
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welcometomyhouse/pseuds/Welcometomyhouse
Summary: Gluskin Always know how to keep Park around.Especially after he made Park addict to something.





	Addict

**Author's Note:**

> Just one of my former work.

“哦，Waylon Park，你看看你。”Eddie Gluskin把腿翘在桌子上，一只手貌似不经意地敲打着不锈钢桌面，发出‘扣扣’的声音：“这都第几次被抓了，嗯？”  
桌面上的玻璃杯中透明的液体因震动而产生了波纹。  
Gluskin的声音中带着笑意，表情也满是戏谑，定定地看着在离他最远的角落里缩成一团躲着灯光瑟瑟发抖的Waylon，用另一只手拿起了桌面上放着的一包白色的粉末。  
“又贩毒。”Gluskin装作恍然大悟地说，然后故意伸直拿着粉末的手，凑近Waylon，还恶意地晃了晃，看着Waylon露出了惊恐的表情，继而又面带渴望地盯着那包粉末后，笑开了。  
“噢Darling，你还真想要，不是吗？”Gluskin用低沉的声音说道，喉间的颤音让Waylon又往角落里缩了缩，他随意地把白粉往桌面上一扔：“想要就自己过来拿。”  
Waylon似乎犹豫了一下，他往前爬了几步，又迅速地缩回去黑暗的角落里，不停地摇着头，仿佛在否定着自己刚才的决定，这让Gluskin更加愉悦了。  
“别再说什么是被栽桩的了，我们都知道那不是。”Gluskin发出不怀好意的笑声，他拿着那包白粉站起了身来，对着审讯室的镀膜玻璃点了一下头，他知道外面的警官很快就会离开，因为他需要单独审讯这个惯犯。  
Gluskin的影子在审讯室惨白的灯光下显得阴森可怕，而Waylon Park已经有好长一段时间没有吸食过毒品了，他现在显得脆弱又可怜，此刻正不停地吸着鼻子，颤抖着，眼神涣散地看着向他走来的Gluskin。  
“哦亲爱的。”Gluskin蹲下来，一身坚挺的警服让他看起来是那么的威严，他深情地注视着Waylon的脸，然后伸出手来抚摸对方消瘦的脸颊：“你真完美。”  
这句话让Waylon清醒了点，他用疲软无力的手狠狠地拍开了Gluskin抚上他脸颊的手，嘴里含糊不清地说：“滚开……你……不要靠近我！”  
说完这句话后Waylon猛然站起身想要奋力一搏，这个反应让Gluskin也跟着迅速起身并往后退了一步，Waylon突然像是发疯一样扑向Gluskin，手脚并用地往Gluskin身上打和踢，嘴也没闲着，逮着机会就往Gluskin身上咬。  
“妈的。”Gluskin很不幸地被打中了好几回，他把白粉随便扔了一边，接着揪住Waylon很久没有处理而显得有点长的头发往玻璃上用力一撞：“你这个发疯的婊子！”  
‘哐’地一声把Waylon撞懵了，他停止了挣扎，手无力地垂在了两边，双眼无神地看着不知何处，然后有两行鼻血缓缓地从他的鼻孔中流出。  
接着他们就陷入了沉默，死一般的寂静环绕着他们，两人都没有说话，审讯室只有喘气的声音。  
Gluskin静静地看着这样的Waylon好一会儿，看着他的鼻血从上唇流入了他微张的嘴，又从他嘴角混合着口水重新流出，滴答滴答地滴落在洁白的墙壁和地上。  
“妈的。”Gluskin再一次说，这一次他喘着粗气，没有放开抓着Waylon头发的手，只用另一只手抖抖索索地去解自己的裤带，拉开拉链，释放出自己的巨大的欲望。  
一时间空气中充满了情欲的味道，Waylon无力地往后看了一眼，随即开始扭动起来，想要挣开扯住他头发的手。而Gluskin正在兴头上，他解完自己的拉链后正在往下扯Waylon的裤子，发现Waylon正在挣扎后恼火地再用力把Waylon的脑袋往玻璃上磕了一下，透过玻璃微弱的反光，还是能看出Waylon的额头已经青紫了一块。  
这时候Waylon的泪水才开始流出来，他依然保持着刚才眼神涣散微张着嘴的表情，稍稍抬了抬眼对上了玻璃上的自己，里面的人眼窝深陷，有着大大的黑眼圈，胡渣满脸，鼻血混合着口水和眼泪糊了他一脸，他看起来就像是行尸走肉般肮脏不堪。  
从里到外，都肮脏不堪。  
他像是无法接受这样的自己般垂下眼帘，选择了不再去看。然而就在刚才他看着自己发呆的那会儿，Gluskin滚烫的身躯就贴上了他的后背。  
同时，Gluskin放开了攥着他头发的那只手，Waylon没了那只手的支撑，脑袋贴着冰冷的玻璃缓缓地往下滑，他混沌的脑袋已经想不到别的事情了，有一股渴望在他的脑中翻腾着，叫嚣着快点拿点什么填满那个欲望的大洞。  
Gluskin温暖的双手在Waylon稍凉的体温下显得炽热，他双手紧紧地握住Waylon突出的胯骨，把他往上托起了点，就在Waylon还没反应过来的时候，他就握着自己硬得发疼的硕大，掰开了Waylon的臀部，一把插入那个干涩的小洞里。  
“啊……啊！”Waylon惨叫了起来，他无力的双手往后推动着Gluskin，却只摸得到Gluskin坚实的腹肌，而无法推动他分毫。这点反抗在Gluskin看来就像是情趣，又像是挑战他的权威。他更用力地抓住Waylon的胯骨把他压向自己，直到整根没入。  
这样毫无准备的插入让双方都十分难受，Waylon感觉到疼痛，他的双手在身后抓挠着对他施暴的人，而Gluskin则因为这毫无润滑的甬道和不肯为他打开的身体感到生气。  
“放松。”Gluskin靠近Waylon的耳朵，贴着他的耳廓说道：“放松，我的小婊子。”  
“呜……”Waylon的眼前一片白花花的，他头晕脑胀，鼻血早已流干了，干涸的血液在鼻子底下凝结成了一道小小的，褐色的痕迹。因为痛得直抽气，他被自己分泌过多的口水呛到了。  
“啧。”Gluskin轻蔑地看着Waylon被呛得眼泪鼻涕一起流的，他想了想，然后回头找到了那包白粉，转身抽离了出来捡起它，把它抛上了桌面，旋即转身回来Waylon的身后。  
Waylon无助地咳嗽着，没有了Gluskin的支撑他软绵绵的身子就要往下滑，刚才被捅过的地方暴露在空气中，看上去合不拢了，就像他的双腿一样。  
Gluskin的眼神暗了暗，快步地走过去伸手掐住Waylon的脖子把他摁倒在不锈钢桌子上，瞬间的冰冷让Waylon瑟缩了一下，两只手也不由自主地握住了Gluskin的手。  
感受到了手下那脆弱的脖颈和跳动着的脉搏，Gluskin恶意地加大了力度，另一只手也没有闲着，他拉开了Waylon垂在桌子边上的双腿，然后重新把自己的炙热捅进了Waylon的小洞里。  
“啊……”Waylon被掐得满脸通红，呼吸不过来让他本能地挣扎起来，他的双腿开始乱踢，一不小心他就踢倒了审讯室的椅子，哐当一声，让Gluskin稍微清醒了一点。他松开了掐着Waylon脖子的手。  
得以重新呼吸新鲜空气的Waylon立刻贪婪地呼吸着，他的嘴唇泛着水光，白得病态的脖子上留着鲜红色的掐痕，看上去既诱惑又可怕。  
Gluskin看了看Waylon，又看了看被他扔在桌面上的白粉和装满了水的玻璃杯，把白粉倒进了玻璃杯中，用手指搅拌了一下，看着粉末完全融化在了水里，抽出手指塞进了Waylon大张着的嘴里。  
Waylon猝不及防差点又呛到，还差点咬到了Gluskin的手指，而Gluskin只是将手指在Waylon温热的嘴里搅了几下，就像刚才搅动那杯水一样，就伸了出来，在自己那出现了一些皱褶的警服上随便擦了擦，然后在自己的衣兜里掏出了一个注射器，吸了小半管玻璃杯里的液体，抓着Waylon瘦削的手臂，就要往下戳。  
然而他又愣住了，Waylon苍白得泛青的手臂上布满了多个针孔，他愣愣地看了看，随后甩了甩头，找到其中一个针孔就刺了下去。  
Waylon不明就里，直到过了一会儿后，那盘旋在他腹中，心中，和脑中的欲望同时得到了纾解，并且从脑海深处迸发出了一股快感，他感到极度高兴，仿佛毕生的好事都发生在此时，兴奋得战栗，整个人轻飘飘的，就连他本来憎恨的Gluskin都变得没那么面目可憎了。没有比现在更让他快乐的时候了。于是Waylon情不自禁地笑了起来。  
Gluskin扔掉注射器，看着傻笑的Waylon，心中没理由地涌出了一股怒气，他能感受到对方身体内部开始放松，并且连分身都有勃起的痕迹，却故意没去理会，反而看着Waylon散发着不自然潮红的脸和涣散的眸子，直接抬起手就甩了Waylon一巴掌。  
Waylon被打得歪过了脸去，掌印浮上脸颊，但他依然没有停止笑容，在他脑海里更深层的快感刺激着他，让他无暇顾及这小小的痛楚，他的分身甚至还因为这点疼痛而更加硬了，顶端吐出了粘稠的透明液体。  
看着四肢发软，歪着头不知道在笑什么的Waylon，Gluskin憋着一肚子气开始抽插，随着他的动作不锈钢桌子开始摇晃，玻璃杯里的液体洒出了一些到了桌面上顺着摇晃四处流动，肉体撞击的声音在这密闭的空间里显得淫乱不堪。  
“啊……”Waylon小小声地呻吟起来，他的脸依然歪在一边，合不上的嘴巴里淌出了一些口水，在桌面上汇成了一小滩。  
Gluskin一只手按在Waylon的胯骨上让Waylon不至于被撞得离开太远，另一只手空出来捏住了Waylon的下巴，把他的脸转过来，强迫他看着自己。  
可惜Waylon的眼睛现在已经无法聚焦了，他就随着Gluskin的动作上下摇晃着。  
“啧。”Gluskin再次给了Waylon一巴掌，然后他把手伸进了Waylon土黄色的囚衣里，顺着Waylon凹陷的腹部和一根根突出形状的肋骨往上摸去，动作轻柔得就像在面对情人，他俯下身子，凑近Waylon的耳边，停下了身下的动作，房间里一时只剩下Waylon轻笑的声音。  
“Darling。”Gluskin嗤笑，喷出的温热气体让Waylon颤抖了一下：“看看你现在的样子，就像一个廉价的婊子，谁给你点白粉就可以上。”  
Waylon没有说话，只是扭动了一下他瘦弱的臀部，脸上依然是一副无所谓的笑脸。  
“你说……”Gluskin边说边亲吻着Waylon的耳廓，让Waylon浑身轻颤，口中漏出了几声轻吟，Gluskin温柔地亲吻着Waylon的鬓角，顺着跳动的脉搏一边往下亲吻一边说：“你说，Lisa会喜欢你这种婊子吗？嗯？”  
听到这个名字，Waylon的笑容僵硬了一会儿，接着又恢复成了那副傻傻地笑着的样子，接着，有泪水从他眼角流出来，没入了他因汗湿而纠结成团的头发。  
Gluskin似乎很满意Waylon这样的表现，他心满意足地继续抽动起来，低下头来看着那每次抽出都会被翻出的嫩肉，一只手用力地拉扯着Waylon胸前柔嫩的一点。  
望着这个看起来萎靡又绝望的Waylon，Gluskin想起他曾经见过那个看起来有点胆小却又勇于揭露黑幕的程序员，那个Waylon Park是多么地阳光，多么容易让人迷恋，他这么想着，松开了在Waylon身上的手，穿过了Waylon双臂，把对方抱了起来坐在自己的腿上，抚摸着Waylon瘦骨嶙峋的后背，令自己更加深入Waylon。  
Gluskin着迷又深情地把Waylon抱在胸前，Waylon轻得像是没有一点重量，他温柔地亲吻着对方湿润的眼角，看着自己的汗水滴落在Waylon突出肩胛骨的背上，和Waylon的汗水融为一体，而Waylon歪着的脑袋无力地靠在他的肩膀上，喘着气。  
他突然满足了起来。

Waylon的眼神渐渐地变得清醒，他看着审讯室玻璃上反射出的自己，露出了一个笑容。


End file.
